Dale'maak Shootout
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Dale'maak Shootout |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Venue colspan="3" Imperial City International Speedway - |- colspan="1" Location colspan="3" Imperial City, Eastern Zartania - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Sponsor colspan="3" Dale'maak - |- colspan="1" First Race colspan="3" 300AP - |- colspan="1" Previous Names colspan="3" none - |- colspan="1" Reigning Race Winner colspan="3" Curtis Newbill - |- |} The Dale'maak Shootout is a non-points exhibition race in the RZOEAZ Crown Cup Series. The race is held at Imperial City International Speedway on the outskirts of the capital city of Imperial City, Eastern Zartania. The race features the pole position winners from the previous season, with the winner taking a purse of 1.5 million Zartanian Crowns. The starting grid is traditionally set first by the number of pole positions won in the previous season, then by the car number driven to win those pole positions. The race has been held six times since the inaugural 300AP race. The inaugural race was won by Eastern Zartanian driver Kevin Waln, and the reigning race winner is Eastern Zartanian driver Curtis Newbill. Below is a list of previous events run, the pole sitter, and the race winner. History The race has been held six times since the inaugural 300AP race. Below are some facts about the races that have been run. * The inaugural race was won by Eastern Zartanian driver Kevin Waln, and the reigning race winner is Deuco driver and former Crown Cup Champion Franz-Joseph Delolazabal. * The 314AP race featured 27 drivers, only 8 of whom were still running at the end of the 75-lap race. The other 19 drivers were all eliminated earlier in the race by mechanical failures or multi-car crashes. This was the first race won from the pole position. * The 313AP race was marred by a multi-car crash during practice the day before the race that resulted in the elimination of eight drivers who refused to use their Royal Zartanian 500 cars as a backup for the exhibition race. * The 305AP race featured four drivers that were either retired or had not been signed to drive for a team. Those four drivers were placed in cars numbered 01 through 04 and sponsored by the RZOEAZ. There was one car for each of the four automakers competing in the series at that point: Parmiyon, Saqlain, Straymahq, and Veron. * The 304AP race had seven drivers that were either retired or had not been signed to drive for a team. Those seven drivers were placed in cars numbered 100 through 106 and sponsored by the RZOEAZ. Two of the cars were Parmiyons, two were Saqlains, two were Straymahqs, and one was a Veron. Past Winners Multiple Wins - Drivers None Multiple Wins - Teams Manufacturer Wins Race Results The tables below detail the finishing order and results for each running of the Dale'maak Shootout. 315AP 314AP 313AP 305AP 304AP 303AP 301AP 300AP Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:Zartania